Voir grand
by Ephemeris
Summary: Oneshot. Yaoi. Troisième défi proposé par Heiji. Heero et Duo entretiennent une liaison secrète qui va se retrouver menacée par une découverte faite par Duo.


Disclaimers : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne récolte rien du tout en les utilisant mis à part de la joie dans le coeur de certains et de la haine dans le coeur des autres, me maudissant de ce que je mets par écrit...

Titre : Défi 3 ou Heiji m'a fait un coup fourré...

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Heero et Duo entretiennent une liaison secrète qui va se retrouver menacée par une découverte faite par Duo.

Couple : A première vue, Heero x Duo, mais...

Genre : Comme ce défi, coup fourré... Vous comprendrez à la fin.

Rating : T et même peut-être M (décidément, il faut que Heiji me lance des défis pour que je me mette à faire du M...

Warnings : Oneshot. Yaoi. Il y a même ce qu'on pourrait appeler des Limes... Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'étais déchaînée quand j'ai écrit ça... Troisième défi lancé par Heiji. Alors cette fois-ci, c'est un couple que j'aime, mais les conditions ont été très dures... Mais je n'en dis pas plus, il ne faudrait pas vous gâcher la surprise...

* * *

Heero s'écroula sur le corps de Duo, à bout de souffle. Combien de fois depuis le début de la semaine s'était-il retrouvé dans cet état ? Il ne les comptait plus. Depuis cette fameuse mission où cette relation avait commencé, il relevait presque de la science fiction pour les deux garçons d'arriver à dormir la nuit.

Duo passa ses bras autour du cou de Heero, n'ayant pas encore repris ses esprits, flottant encore dans les brumes du plaisir. Attirant vers lui le visage de Heero, il l'embrassa avec toute la fougue qui lui restait après ces quelques minutes qui avaient suffi à le vider de son énergie.

"Heero..." murmura-t-il. "Tu es vraiment incroyable..."

Ce dernier le regarda dans les yeux qui commençaient déjà à se fermer avant de laisser tomber sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant. Encore aux prises avec les derniers frissons que lui avait donné Duo, il n'arriva pas à articuler une réponse qui, de toute façon, n'aurait pu être entendue par le jeune homme sous lui qui s'était déjà endormi.

Une fois un semblant de calme retrouvé, Heero bascula sur le côté pour se dégager du corps de Duo. Il le regarda un long moment, en pleine admiration. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire ressentir ce genre de chose, personne. Il avait une façon de bouger, de le toucher qui le rendait fou.

Comment avait-il pu vivre sans connaître ces sensations dont il ne pouvait plus se passer à présent ? C'est pourquoi il devait rattraper le temps perdu. il devait en profiter au maximum. un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, alors que personne ne pouvait le voir et il s'endormit sur cette pensée.

* * *

Duo se réveilla seul le lendemain matin. En fait, il était beaucoup plus tôt que l'heure à laquelle il se levait habituellement, en dehors des missions. Mais il sentit l'absence de Heero et s'en sentit incommodé. Il eut soudain une forte envie de trouver le jeune homme et de l'embrasser. Mais il se ravisa rapidement, se rappelant ce qu'il lui avait dit, une fois.

_"Tu sais Duo, il ne faut en parler à personne. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Nous sommes deux garçons et ce n'est pas quelque chose que les gens apprécient."_

Oui, il fallait garder cette relation secrète. Duo pensait à la tête que ferait Wufei s'il venait à apprendre que Heero et lui couchaient ensemble. Plus jamais il ne voudrait faire de mission avec l'un des deux garçons, c'était certain. Alors il fallait ne rien dire.

Mais Duo avait besoin de voir Heero. Il se leva donc et, après s'être glissé dans son pantalon, il sortit de la chambre et, sans trop faire de bruit, les autres dormant toujours, il commença à chercher son amant dans la maison. Il alla voir dans le salon, passa par la cuisine et alla même frapper à la porte de la salle de bain, il ne le trouva pas. Il allait retourner se coucher lorsqu'il crut entendre du bruit provenant de la chambre de Quatre. Peut-être que le blond s'était réveillé et avait invité Heero à discuter avec lui dans sa chambre.

Duo s'approcha de la porte qui se trouvait avoir été mal fermée. Alors qu'il allait la pousser pour entrer, ce qu'il vit dans la chambre le figea. Là, il vit Quatre allongé sur son lit, la tête de Heero entre ses jambes. Les soupirs que n'arrivait pas à retenir Quatre étaient donc ces bruits que Duo avait entendu précédemment.

Sans se faire remarquer, Duo recula et retourna à sa chambre, le regard vitreux. Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, il se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu'à se retrouver par terre, et il se mit à pleurer.

_"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Heero ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu agisses comme ça ? Je ne te satisfais pas ? Ou bien et-ce Quatre qui t'a séduit et à qui tu n'as pas résister résister... Un petit ange, mon cul !"_

Duo sentait la colère monter en lui, animée par l'image de celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. Il baissa les yeux et vit une marque rouge sur son torse, marque qu'avait laissé Heero quelques heures plus tôt. C'était ça, il s'était sans doute laissé emporté par les avances que lui avait faites Quatre. Mais s'il pardonnerait à Heero cet écart de conduite, il ne pourrait pas excuser Quatre, ce traître.

Il alla se coucher dans son lit où l'odeur de Heero était encore présente.

* * *

Quand il sortit de son deuxième sommeil, Duo se sentait plus calme et prêt à affronter le blond, prêt à lui faire endurer les pires souffrances. Il sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine où ses quatre compagnons étaient déjà en train de déjeuner. Duo entra dans la cuisine comme il le faisait tous les matins, omettant seulement de dire bonjour à Quatre.

Ce dernier, un peu surpris, mit cela sur le compte de l'étourderie de son ami et ne s'en fit pas. Il commença à s'inquiéter un peu plus tard, lorsque Duo se mit à lui lancer des piques sous l'allure de blagues qui n'en étaient pas.

Les autres ne remarquèrent absolument rien, considérant le jeune homme en pleine forme.

"Et ben, t'es en grande forme Maxwell," s'étonna Wufei.

"T'as franchement raison mon pote. Je pète le feu. Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas Quatre. Tu m'as l'air fatigué. T'es sûr que tu dors bien ?"

"Non, je... je vais bien..." bafouilla le blond.

Duo lui fit un grand sourire qui inquiéta Quatre. Ce sourire lui paraissait faux. Pourquoi ? Ce petit manège dura plusieurs jours encore jusqu'à ce que Quatre, alors que Duo passait devant sa chambre, le tire à l'intérieur, fermant la porte à clé pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir. Il avait besoin d'explications par rapport à ce comportement et maintenant.

"Tu vas me dire ce que tu me reproches et tout de suite," lança Quatre avec tout son sérieux.

Duo le regarda un instant, surpris, avant de sentir la colère monter en lui.

"Ce que je te reproche ? Ne vas pas me dire que tu l'ignores."

"Et pourtant, je ne vois pas ce que..."

"Je vous ai vu Quatre."

Le blond resta interdit. De quoi parlait Duo ? Qu'avait-il vu ? Il osa poser la question, ce qui dégoûta Duo.

"Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Je t'ai vu avec Heero, là, sur ce lit ! Ne nie pas, même si je ne te fais plus confiance, j'ai encore toute foi en mes yeux."

Quatre, sous le choc de ces paroles, tomba assis sur son lit. Duo ne lui faisait plus confiance, il ne lui faisait plus confiance parce qu'il lui avait caché sa relation avec Heero.

"Duo, je ne pouvais pas te le dire..."

"Bien sûr que non, tu ne pouvais pas. C'est pour ça que tu m'as volé mon amant dans mon dos."

Au nom d'amant, Quatre se releva d'un coup.

"Comment ça, amant ?"

"Oh je t'en prie, ne fais pas celui qui ne savait pas. Tu n'aurais eu aucune raison de me le cacher si tu ne savais pas. Heero est mon amant et ce depuis près de deux mois. Ce n'est pas votre petite aventure de l'autre matin qui va te donner l'avantage. J'étais là avant."

Les yeux de Quatre s'assombrirent soudainement.

"Deux mois... ça fait deux mois que tu couches avec Heero ?"

Duo acquiesça, un air vainqueur sur le visage. Mais il le perdit très vite, la déclaration qui suivit venant semer le trouble dans son esprit.

"Alors comment ça se fait que moi aussi, je suis l'amant de Heero depuis presque deux mois ?"

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, incrédules. Etait-ce possible que Heero ait joué sur les deux tableaux sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en rende compte avant ce jour ?

"Est-ce que," commença Duo, "est-ce que Heero ne t'aurait pas demandé de garder cette relation pour toi ?"

"Parce que personne ne pourrait comprendre que deux garçons s'aiment, oui," termina Quatre.

C'était donc ça, Heero les avait tous les deux trompés. Duo crut qu'il allait exploser tant la rage menaçait de s'échapper.

"Il voit grand le salaud. Je vais le tuer !"

Mais Quatre l'attrapa au vol, tentant de le calmer.

"Attends, j'ai une bien meilleure idée. Il va comprendre ce que ça coûte de se moquer de nous."

Un sourire digne du Shinigami s'afficha sur le visage de Duo à l'entente de ces paroles alors que Quatre lui expliqua ce qu'il avait en tête.

* * *

Heero était en train de taper un rapport sur la mission qu'il venait d'accomplir, une simple base d'Oz qu'il avait fait sauter dans la matinée. Rien de bien compliqué, mais J voulait un rapport. La maison était curieusement silencieuse et seul venait aux oreilles de Heero le son des cliquetis des touches de son ordinateur.

Mais alors qu'il mettait le point final à son rapport et qu'il l'envoyait à son destinataire, un bruit de froissement se fit entendre dans le couloir. Le jeune homme leva les yeux, mais ne vit rien. Il reporta son regard à son ordinateur, mais le bruit se refit entendre. Heero sortit un revolver et se dirigea vers le bruit. Il observa le couloir, mais ne vit rien. Il avança un peu et, lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de la salle de bain, il se sentit attraper et tirer vers l'intérieur. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se sentit retourné et plaqué contre le mur, une bouche envieuse sur la sienne.

Sans même voir de qui il s'agissait, il reconnut tout de suite la fougue de Duo, son toucher. Il lui rendit son baiser avec joie malgré le fait que sa langue avait gardé ce goût, n'ayant quitté la bouche de Duo que quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne se lassait décidément pas de ce goût, de ces sensations que Heero pouvait retrouver chez Duo.

"Heero, tu m'as affreusement manqué..."

Duo fit descendre ses mains sur l'attache du pantalon de son amant et essaya de le défaire, lâchant momentanément ses lèvres. C'est alors que Heero remarqua que la porte de la salle de bain était restée grande ouverte et que des pas qui venaient vers eux se faisaient entendre. Heero se mit à paniquer et essayait de faire lâcher prise à Duo, chose qui se trouva être très difficile, Duo retenant bien sa prise.

Heero faillit avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il vit que celui qui s'approchait d'eux était en fait Quatre, plongé dans la lecture d'un livre. Grâce à une poussée d'adrénaline, il réussit à se défaire de Duo et de le pousser derrière la porte juste avant que Quatre ne lève les yeux.

"Salut Heero, ça va ?"

"Hn."

Et il continua son chemin, disparaissant dans le salon. Une fois la chevelure blonde totalement sortie de son champ de vision, il ferma la porte bien comme il faut et se retourna vers Duo, en colère.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Quatre a failli nous surprendre."

"Oh Heero, tu crois que ce serait si grave si les autres venaient à l'apprendre pour nous ? Et puis, tu m'as vraiment manqué. Fais-moi l'amour, je t'en prie !"

La vision que lui offrit Duo devant lui, suppliant, eut raison de Heero qui se jeta sur lui, l'embrassant sauvagement tout en lui retirant ses vêtements.

* * *

Quatre était dans sa chambre, la porte grande ouverte. Il attendait. Des pas se firent entendre et Heero passa devant la chambre sans un regard vers l'intérieur, mais Quatre l'appela.

"Heero, tu peux venir s'il te plaît..."

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et entra dans la pièce.

"Ferme la porte."

Il s'exécuta. Il vint ensuite s'asseoir à côté de Quatre. Heero était quelque peu mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas se retrouver seul avec l'un de ses amants lorsqu'il venait de quitter l'autre. Il avait peur que le trouble ressenti avec l'un ne soit visible dans ses yeux ou sur son corps. Mais jusqu'à présent, il s'en était très bien sorti.

Quatre posa une main sur la cuisse de Heero qui se tendit légèrement. Voilà ce qu'il craignait. Il venait déjà de dépenser une grande quantité d'énergie avec Duo dans la salle de bain et n'était pas du tout au même niveau que lorsqu'il rendait visite à Quatre habituellement. Et visiblement, ce dernier voulait ce que Duo lui avait demandé quelques minutes plus tôt. Heero prit la décision de tout donner cette fois-ci, mais de faire attention pour les prochaines fois. Il allait vite s'épuiser s'il ne faisait pas attention.

Comme de fait, Quatre fit remonter sa main jusqu'à l'attache du pantalon de Heero et se mit à la lui défaire, l'autre se laissant faire pour commencer, mais, le désir prenant rapidement le dessus sur la raison, il renversa le blond sur le lit et plongea sur son visage, prenant possession de ses lèvres. Il était parti pour une autre danse.

Les jours qui suivirent furent horribles pour Heero. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il entretenait ces relations simultanées, étant arrivé à parfaitement gérer chacune d'elles sans qu'elles ne viennent s'interférer. Mais cela avait changé. D'un coup, il s'était retrouvé avec deux amants beaucoup plus gourmands qu'à ce qu'ils avaient habitué Heero depuis que cette histoire avait commencé. Et le garçon ne savait plus où donner de la tête, ou plutôt de ce qui était en dessous de la ceinture.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. On aurait dit que ses deux amants avaient soudain une énorme poussée d'hormones et cela, en même temps. Non, ce ne pouvait être qu'une simple coïncidence, il y avait forcément anguille sous roche. De plus, Duo se faisait de plus en plus insistant sur le fait de révéler leur relation aux autres pilotes, malgré tout ce qui lui avait dit Heero à ce sujet.

Alors que Duo lui avait encore une fois prit le peu d'énergie qu'il avait récupéré, il fut entraîné par Quatre dans la chambre de celui-ci. Désespéré d'avoir encore une fois à satisfaire le désir de quelqu'un, il ne put trouver le courage de dire non.

Dès qu'il fut assis sur le lit, Quatre le poussa pour qu'il s'allonge et se mit à l'embrasser sur tout le corps, réveillant malgré la grande fatigue qu'il ressentait, ce corps qu'il aimait tant. Une fois que Quatre jugea le jeune homme arrivé à un degré d'excitation satisfaisant, il s'arrêta brusquement, se levant du lit. Heero lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel Quatre s'empressa de répondre.

"J'en ai assez de cette situation, Heero."

Oh, non. Ce n'était pas du tout bon signe...

"Malgré ce que tu peux dire, je suis sûr que de révéler notre relation aux autres ne sera pas dramatique. Ils le prendront sans doute très bien. J'ai même pris la liberté de leur demander ce qu'ils pensaient des homosexuels et je n'ai reçu aucune réponse qui pourrait laisser croire à ce que tu pensais. S'il te plaît Heero, annonce aux autres que nous sommes amants."

Heero devint blanc. Pourquoi la terre ne pouvait-elle pas l'avaler à cet instant et le sortir de cette situation ? Il ne pouvait pas annoncer que Quatre était son amant alors que Duo le lui demandait depuis des jours. Et de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas le dire, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, s'il ne voulait pas en perdre un. Mais face à ce silence, Quatre perdit patience.

"Est-ce que ce serait si difficile que ça de dire "Quatre est mon amant" ?"

Heero figea lorsqu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir et Duo entrer, calmement.

"Ou préfères-tu dire "Duo est mon amant" ? C'est à ton choix, chéri."

Heero se leva d'un coup, comprenant qu'il s'était fait découvrir.

"Depuis quand le savez-vous ?"

Mais il sut la réponse avant même qu'on la lui donne. Ces envies soudaines et presque simultanées des deux garçons n'étaient pas le fruit du hasard, elles avaient été programmées.

"Mais je dois dire que tu avais raison," dit Duo, d'un air indifférent. "Quatre n'a pas du tout apprécié quand je lui ai dit que tu étais mon amant. C'est vrai que les autres ne peuvent pas comprendre ce que tu ressens pour moi."

Le sarcasme des paroles de Duo enragea Heero qui, pourtant, ne trouvait pas le courage de répliquer. Dans cette histoire, c'était lui qui était en tord. Oui, il était le seul fautif et il s'était fait piéger. Quatre, continua, enfonçant bien le couteau dans la plaie.

"Oui, tu avais absolument raison. Mais tu es conscient que les choses comme elles sont en ce moment ne peuvent pas être annoncées comme ça à nos camarades. Nous te demandons donc de faire un choix entre nous. Lequel veux-tu garder comme amant ?"

Heero, plus que surpris face à cette déclaration, passa son regard de Quatre à Duo, puis de nouveau sur Quatre avant de retourner à Duo. Lorsqu'il avait vu ce dernier entrer dans la pièce, il était certain qu'il avait tout perdu, Duo et Quatre. Mais cette proposition... ils lui laissaient vraiment le choix ?

"Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as qu'à choisir celui que tu préfères, l'autre ne sera pas vexé. Parole d'honneur."

Duo ne mentait pas, il ne savait pas mentir. Heero pouvait donc leur faire confiance. Il regarda tour à tour encore une fois les deux garçons qui se trouvaient en face de lui, son esprit tournant à une vitesse folle pour analyser la situation.

Quatre était doux, il avait un goût sucré extrêmement agréable (1). Mais il avait plutôt tendance à se laisser faire, à ne jamais prendre les devants et essayer de dominer. Il se livrait complètement à Heero, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas le moins du monde, mais...

Duo, lui, était plus sauvage. Il luttait toujours pour, finalement, faire tout ce que lui demandait Heero. De plus, le visage de Duo alors qu'il atteignait l'orgasme était ce qu'il y avait de plus jouissif pour son amant qui ne le suivait jamais de très loin au summum du plaisir.

"Alors, lequel d'entre nous préfères-tu ?" demanda Quatre.

Heero respira à fond, jetant un dernier regard à chacun de ses amants avant de baisser la tête et de murmurer :

"Duo..." (2)

Il entendit alors des pas venir vers lui et il sentit une main l'attraper doucement par le menton, lui faisant plonger les yeux dans son regard violacé. Un magnifique sourire accueillit Heero qui sentit l'espoir revenir en lui.

"C'est donc moi que tu préfères ? Eh bien sache que c'est plus tôt que tu aurais dû t'en rendre compte. Tu as vu trop grand."

Heero n'eut pas le temps de voir arriver la paume de la main de Duo qui vint s'écraser sur sa joue dans un claquement qui fit sursauter Quatre.

"Maintenant, sors d'ici."

Heero ne se fit pas prier et sortit de la chambre d'une façon très calme par rapport à ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de lui. Il sortit dans le couloir et, après avoir fermé la porte de la chambre de Quatre, il se dirigea vers la sienne. Il croisa alors Trowa qui sortait de sa propre chambre.

"Heero."

"Trowa."

Ce dernier s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Heero puis, posant une de ses mains sur la hanche de son interlocuteur, il dit dans un murmure :

"Ca fait longtemps que tu n'es plus venu me faire une petite visite nocturne. J'ai froid seul dans mon lit le soir. Tu ne voudrais pas venir me réchauffer ?"

"Dix heures."

"Je t'attendrais, ne sois pas en retard."

Et il continua son chemin. Au moins, il avait toujours Trowa. Il franchit la distance qui lui restait avant d'arriver à sa chambre et, une fois à l'intérieur, il vit Wufei étendu sur son lit dans une position plus qu'aguicheuse, la chemise ouverte et les jambes légèrement écartées.

_"Je vais devoir faire attention maintenant, que je ne perde pas Trowa et Wufei."_

Heero se rua sur Wufei et l'embrassa presque violemment tout en lui arrachant les vêtements.

"Du calme Yuy, je ne vais pas m'envoler..."

Heero lui lança un regard carnassier.

"Ne t'en fait pas, je ne te laisserait pas m'échapper..."

Et il plongea son visage dans le cou de Wufei qui gémit de plaisir.

* * *

FIN

* * *

(1) Quand je dis un goût sucré, je le dis seulement parce que je l'ai lu plusieurs fois dans des fics sans vraiment comprendre comment la peau peut avoir un goût sucré. C'est quoi le truc, il se lave avec du miel ? Mais même s'il se lavait avec un savon au miel ou un truc comme ça, ça a beau sentir le miel, ça garde le goût du savon, non ?

(2) C'est la supériorité de Duo sur Quatre, désolé Heiji...

Note de l'auteur : Ca vous en bouche un coin pas vrai ! Moi qui avait demandé un Heero x Duo, j'en ai eu un faux ! Mais ça m'a permis de découvrir que je pouvais écrire dans un style complètement différent de ce dont j'ai l'habitude. Le défi disait : pas de Heero x Duo ou de Heero x Quatre à la fin et que Heero ait appris sa leçon, il l'a apprise, il fera attention de ne pas se faire découvrir par ses deux autres amants... Hé hé hé ! Tu ne t'attendais sans doute pas à ça, mon cher Heiji. Mais j'espère que ça t'a plu ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de lire ce nouveau défi. En tout cas, moi, j'ai bien ri en l'écrivant et j'espère que ça aura été la même chose pour vous en le lisant. Merci de me lire !

Et si ça peut intéresser quelqu'un, j'ai commencé à écrire la suite de "Ce sera notre petit secret bis" et de "Je n'ai plus rien, que m'offres-tu". Je ne sais pas quand je publierai ces deux suites, mais j'y travaille et j'espère pouvoir vous les offrir dans les meilleurs délais.

* * *

-Ephemeris- 


End file.
